


Learning To Be

by Miss_Lv



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Come play, Coming Untouched, Crossdressing, Crossdressing Kink, Exhibitionism, Femininity, First Time, Kink, Lingerie, M/M, Mpreg, Omega Sammy, Porn, Protective Dean Winchester, Rimming, Rough Sex, Sex Toys, Sexual Content, Sibling Bonding, Sibling Incest, Soul Bond, Training, Virginity, Voyeurism
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-02-11
Updated: 2013-02-11
Packaged: 2017-11-28 22:45:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 2
Words: 20,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/679714
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Miss_Lv/pseuds/Miss_Lv
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sam was made an Omega by the demon his mother sold him to as a baby, because of that he must bond with someone before he turns seventeen or he'll die. As the time gets closer Sam focuses on learning everything someone could want in a Omega but he's lacking in the sex department. But that what Dean is for, he'll know what Sam has to learn to be sexually desirable. </p><p>Or the one were Sam dresses like a girl and Dean fucks him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> So John isn’t the worst parent but he won’t win any parenting awards. This is for a kink exchange so it’s pretty porny, read the tags and bewared. Sam is sixteen in this and cross-dresses. Since in my head Sam dresses like a girl and likes feeling like one but still identifies has a boy I gave him male pronouns outside of people talking about him.

 

Sam sucked in an uneven breath, trying to take slow steady inhales and failing. He focused on the scrub bush in his hand, making strokes across the linoleum floor as he washed it clean. The rentals they stayed in were never a total dump but they got close to it sometimes and Sam remembered having to scrub every inch repeatedly to get some semblance of clean. He tried to think about that, remembering what life had been like _before_. His thighs trembled but he ignored them, down on all fours he scrubbed at the floor and swallowed a whimper. The urge to roll his hips was nearly over powering and Sam sucked another weak breath. He dropped down to his forearms and pressed his forehead to the floor and forcing himself to calm down. He could do this. Getting back on all fours he attacked the floor, scrubbing every inch furiously.

He almost pulled it off too.

But when he backed into the leg of their kitchen table, the wood pole pressed into his thigh and Sam immediately slotted himself so it pressed between his legs. He spread his knees and whimpered, rocking back against the leg and feeling what was inside him shift slightly along with an almost brush sensation along his sack. Clenching his eyes closed, Sam shivered as he came in a burst of pleasure. He slumped to the floor for a moment, red faced as he huffed in short breaths. He allowed himself a few moments before making himself get up and go to the bathroom to clean up. He stopped in the bedroom and got a clean pair of panties.

In the bathroom Sam paused to give himself an admiring glance. The white dress suited him, looked good against his skin tone he thought with a little huff because Dean had been right about it after all. Dean always seemed to know what would look the best on him, like it was some random sixth sense he had. Sam inspected himself in the mirror, his lip-gloss was faded but he didn’t worry about that. Sam never liked a lot of makeup; a touch of eyeliner and some lip-gloss was all he usually wore. His hair was cropped short but cut in a woman’s style. Simple pearl earrings and a matching necklace paired with a cute dress but nothing inappropriate. Sam never wore anything that could be considered slutty, his skirts were always close to knee length and if they were too short he wore tights under them. He liked to look good not easy after all.

Back to the matter on hand. Sam slipped his panties off and frowned at the smears of white along the material. With a slight flush to his face he brought them up to his lips and lapped up the sticky mess. The bitter taste didn’t put it him off like it used to, not even the fact that it was his own bothered him anymore. Sam licked the panties clean and then slipped on the clean pair, mindful of the stocking garters as he pulled them on. Once that was done he hand washed his soiled panties and left them to dry before going back to the kitchen and finishing the floor. Every step and motion he made sent a jolt through him, reminded him of what was inside him, humming away. The urge to let go and rock back on it, to squeeze on it until he came all over was temping but Sam resisted, he’d never get anything done otherwise. But it was funny to think that only ten months ago his problem had been the opposite.

 

When Sam was a baby a demon killed his mother and changed him. The National Hunters Association had been called in right away after the unnatural fire and Sam’s condition had been revealed. The demon had made Sam an Omega. He was still a human in nearly every respect but now there would always be a need to submit and when he came of age he’d be forced to bond. The bond would give the demon control over Sam by making him adore them; he’d love unconditionally without any choice. From Sam’s research he knew that demons typically used Omega’s to carry out their work, for sacrifices or just kept them as pets.

In order for a demon to make an Omega he needed a parent to have made a deal in return for their future child. First-born children were blessed by the heavenly so demons couldn’t take them. It was usually the second child who would be forfeited. Although it was never talked about, Sam was certain it had been his mother to do it. Most Omegas were never discovered until it was too late and they had bonded. A demon would feed the baby blood and thus start the change before slipping away never noticed. When they came of age later on the demon would return and the bond would be made. Sometimes families had no idea that a member was an Omega. Sam grew up knowing because his mother had refused to let the demon just get away with it. She’d fought him the night he came and she died killing him to insure Sam would be safe. So even if she had been the one to make the deal, she had made it up in Sam’s mind, giving her life to protect him. The demon that made him would have been able to find Sam at any point in time while other demons would be blind to him. But even if he’d been saved from one fate he still had to face another.

 

“D-Dean?” Sam whispered, voice weak as he gently tugged on his brother’s hand. The room was dark and quiet in the middle of the night.

“Sammy?” Dean muttered, blinking blearily as he sat up and frowned at the boy kneeling beside his bed. “What’s wrong?”

“I w-wanted to ask you…” Sam trailed off and looked down at his lap, embarrassed and humiliated to be doing what he was. 

“Ask what?” His brother prodded lazily, yawning and falling back on the bed but rolling to his side to peer at Sam.

“I’m…I need help…and I don’t know…I thought you could, cause you know that sort’a stuff.”

“Stuff? What are you going on about?” Dean asked again, reaching out and tussling Sam’s hair affectionately.

“Can you teach me?”

“Teach you what?”

“Stuff.”

“Stuff?”

“Yeah.”

“Sammy your going to have to make sense,” Dean finally said bemused. He moved away from the edge of the bed and lifted the blanket in invitation. Sam immediately scrambled under with his brother.

“Now explain what you’re trying to ask me to teach you?”

“Stuff that would be good for me to learn,” Sam mumbled, face burning red as he fidgeted with the hem of his nightie. “I want to have skills, to know stuff.”

Even though Sam was free from the demon he was still an Omega. When he came of age he needed to bond with someone. Omegas weren’t common and they were sought after, fetishized even. Sam would find someone to bond with and he wanted to be good, wanted to be sought after. Some Omegas fought the nature of what they were, they rebelled against the need to submit. Sam had never tried to be anything other then what he was but the fears were still there, whispering in the dark at him.

“You mean like the stereotypical Omega nurturer stuff? You’re fine at all that. You do all the stuff that people like in a good Omega, you look after me and dad, do most of the cooking and cleaning, you look after the places we stay. When it comes time you’ll have plenty of people after you, hunters who work with dad ask about you all the time.”

“T-They do?”

“Yeah, always asking how old you are now, vultures really,” Dean grumbled like he didn’t like the idea of it and Sam blinked, not sure how to take that. “But anyway not a lot of Omegas are raised by hunters, you know a lot more then the typical omega and that makes you even more desirable so don’t worry.”

“But-”

“Seriously, what could you possible need to learn more about?”  Dean asked with another yawn, starting to drift off again.

“…Sex.” Sam finally whispered, voice low and face still burning.

“W-what?”

“Omega’s are used for that a lot and I don’t know anything about it. And no matter what you say, I’m weird, I don’t dress right.”

“Sammy, just because you prefer to wear girls clothing isn’t going to matter, gender identity for Omega’s has always been strange,” Dean explained and Sam frowned.

“But most boy omegas dress like boys, they want female bond mates not other boys.”

“Not always. Back when women were supposed to be little house wives and homemakers Omegas typically dressed like women no matter what gender. And you can want whoever you want.”

Sam knew this. He’d read about gender equality and how Omega’s factored into it and stuff about homosexuality but that wasn’t the point, Dean was changing the topic. 

“I don’t even know how to kiss. I don’t want to ask anyone else since they might…you know.”

Omega’s had to bond through sex when they turned seventeen, the old world coming of age number. They’d go into a haze and be desperate for anyone to bond with them, if it was ignored they’d get sick and in most cases die. But since it was demons that made them there was always a loophole. Having sex - consensual or non - would bond an omega no matter what their age. It was part of the reason Sam knew he could only ask Dean. He didn’t trust anyone else enough not to take advantage of him. A bond couldn’t be undone, it would tie Sam to someone for the rest of his life.

“I dunno, this sounds weird.”

“I’m a weird Omega,” Sam agreed and Dean gave a snort and chuckle, ruffling Sam’s hair again.

“…Alright I guess, we’ll figure something out. You’ve got a year before you have to worry so that’s lots of time.

 

Weeks later Sam was worried that Dean had forgotten or changed his mind. It never came up again. But Sam could be patient so he focused on keeping house and trying a few new recipes. He worked on his lore because both his father and brother had called him before, asking him too look things up. Sam had always liked reading so he’d started memorizing information and now he wanted to know a bit about everything. If he ended up with a hunter he would be able to be really useful that way. Sam did his best not let his mind wander back to Dean but it still lingered from time to time.

So when Dean came home one evening with a paper bag Sam noticed.

“What’s that?” He asked with mild curiosity that jumped up when Dean flushed a touch and walked off without answering. He wanted to follow Dean and pester him but the pot would boil over so Sam stayed in the kitchen. When dinnertime came their father sat down and effectively forced Sam to wait until later to ask. It wasn’t like he thought his father didn’t care about him at all, John Winchester had done everything expected of him in raising an Omega. He’d been protective and looked out for Sam, he was never overly mean or anything. But there was an air of somberness to the man that made Sam nervous. He wasn’t scared just…uncertain of himself, he got shy and meek around his father.      

Dean had a good relationship with their father, he’d grown up looking up to the man and he’d gone into hunting and they both loved cars so they had a lot to bond over. Sam never felt jealous about that, he just wished he could relax the same way he could around Dean. No worries about acting stupid or not being acceptable. Sam kept his head down and spoke when spoken to with his father around so he had to wait until dinner was over.

Dean liked to think he was helping when he did the dishes afterwards with Sam but he just made a mess really. Never rinsed the soap off the plates or cups enough so Sam usually had to rinse them again the next day when Dean was gone. But the company was nice so Sam never mentioned it. Instead they stood side-by-side and worked. Their father eventually left the kitchen table and went to bed, either to research or sleep. Once he was gone Sam glanced at his brother and saw the tips of Dean’s ears burn.

“What was in the bag?”

“I’ll show you later,” Dean grumbled, still embarrassed as he focused on the dirty dishes.

Sam waited, not wanting to push his brother and make him mad. They finished and Sam puttered around, making sure everything was in order and the lights were off. He knew his brother and dad would do rounds as well before bed but that was for safety more then a clean house and no electricity burning all night.

Sam changed in the bedroom, pulled on a clean nightgown before prowling around the room looking for the bag. Omega’s were meant to be submissive and what more needy, always wanting attention so isolation was a form of punishment for them; even something as simple as sleeping in an empty room at night. So Sam had always shared his room with Dean, their entire lives they’d always shared. When they were younger they slept in the same bed but now there were two twins on either side of the room. 

“Where is it?” Sam asked point blank when his brother came from his shower. Dean rolled his eyes and toweled his hair off. He had his jeans back on but he carried his shirt and when he dropped it on the bed Sam saw the bag as well. Of course Dean would have taken it in the shower.

“Snoop,” Dean teased but nudged the bag over to Sam.

Feeling excited and apprehensive Sam peered into the bag and felt his face burn when he realized it was a bunch of lacy panties.

“D-Dean, why?”

“I thought it would be a good place to start.”

“What’s wrong with my own clothing?”

“What’s under it,” Dean shot back and when he threw his jeans in the clothing hamper he pulled out a pair of Sam’s used panties and tossed them at him. Sam frowned at the plain panties and didn’t see anything wrong with them. The look must have been obvious because Dean scoffed. He pulled a magazine from under the corner of his mattress and tossed it to Sam.

“You want to be sexy right? That’s what guys like to see, it’s always a thrill to get a girl out of shirt and skirt and see that,” Dean explained as Sam looked at the pages of the magazine. It was women all posed seductively, dressed in lacy panties and bras, garter belts that held up stockings. "Plus I've seen you moon over lacy stuff, you wanna wear it and guys will like it."

Sam blushed but didn't deny that on occasion he'd peek in lingerie shops and quietly wish. But it seemed inappropriate.

“I won a lot of money at the bar last week, told Dad I got less though. You can take the extra and buy some more of that stuff, they have that shop on 3rd were the people will show you everything. You should get used to it so you can impress your guy,” he explained and Sam chewed his lip but didn’t fault the logic. It made sense, looks were important and Sam took care of how he looked but he’d never thought about what he wore were people couldn’t see.

The trip was embarrassing but the woman at the store was kind, she didn’t laugh or frown at him in the way some people did when they realized he wasn’t actually a girl. That was probably because they had a lot of girls under things that were made for men. So seeing a cross dresser probably wasn’t a huge deal. The woman helped him pick out a bunch of things and Sam started wearing them. Dean helped by bringing things home on occasion too, stockings and pantyhose, garter belts and underwear, even bras. He’d leave them in a bag with Sam’s clean clothing so he’d find them.

Sam had gotten used to it enough that he didn’t think much of it when he saw a bag. There was thrill of course and curiosity as well. He was starting to have a real collection of under things and they made him feel good. He spent a lot of time trying them on and looking at himself in the mirror. Sam had felt pretty before, thought he looked cute in the right dress but he’d never felt sexy. It was strange to feel but he liked it right away. He’d put on the silky lacy panties and then jerk off, feeling the material along his cock as he came. So there was a rush when he saw the bag but he thought he knew what would be in there. So when he did open it later and found a sex toy he’d nearly dropped it. Red faced he stuffed the thing under his skirts in the dresser drawer and refused to go near the dresser all day. How was something dirty like that going to help him?

Dean noticed right away when Sam was stiff with him, most people didn’t catch on since Sam was just a little more quiet but Dean did.

“What’s up with you?” He asked when they were getting ready for bed, their father gone on a hunt for the night.

“Are you making fun of me?” Sam asked face red as he gave Dean a dirty look.

“What?”

“That, t-that _thing._ ”  

Dean stared bewildered for a moment before he gave a laugh.

“It’s a vibrator Sammy, not a ball gag.”

“ _Dean_ ,”

“Jeeze, I forget how puritan you are. You’ve never looked up porn before Sammy, checked it out online while me and dad were out?”

“Of course not, it’s _dirty_.”

“Ever?” Dean asked with an incredulous air.

“Just because you’re a giant man-whore doesn’t mean we all are,” Sam shot back firmly, puffing his pillow aggressively.

“Sammy are you serious? No wonder you asked for help,” Dean said, still looking thrown because Sam had never watched anything dirty and tasteless. He was a good child, a proper Omega.

“Father said it was inappropriate for me too,” he finally admitted and Dean made a sound.

“When?”

“When I was twelve and…curious. I asked him and he got upset, said to leave that sort of stuff alone.”

“Well yeah, when you’re twelve. But not now, you can look at it now,” Dean explained and stood up leaving the room and coming back with the laptop. Sam felt his stomach drop when Dean sat on his bed, forcing Sam to scoot over as Dean leaned against the headboard.

“Dean, no,” Sam hissed, face heating up as his brother clicked away at the keyboard.

“Lets take a look, oh here’s one. The most popular and it’s about a guy Omega in a skirt,” Dean said with a cheerful tone, teasing Sam and enjoying it.

He clicked on the link and Sam bit his lip but didn’t try to look away. He sat up and peered at the video. It would give him an idea of what to anticipate at least. It would show him what was expected and what he needed to work on.  

The video started up and it jumped right to it. A young man with a small build like Sam’s peered into the camera with wide eyes. He was in a dress but an improper one, cut too short and showing a lot of skin. But that wasn’t an issue for him since the skirt was tugged up around his waist. He had on stockings that were clipped to a garter belt and then lacy panties that covered his erect cock. The panties were pulled aside a bit, giving room so the man holding the camera could push his cock up into the Omega. He started thrusting hard right away, his weight pushing the boy up on the bed making him grab his waist to yank him back down. The Omega was whimpering and moaning out. Sam hid behind his hands, face red as he peeked and watched the two people having sex. It looked rough and hard, vicious even and nothing like the tender thing he expected. The man was talking on the video, calling the Omega his, talking about his – Sam’s face burned – about his _pussy_ , telling him he was a good boy, that he felt good. Sam watched as the man moved impossibly harder making the boy cried louder and then suddenly arched up. His cock was trapped in the panties, just the head peeking over the rim and Sam watched with huge eyes as the Omega came without touching himself. His hands were nowhere near his erection but it spurted and came as he moaned.

“That’s a good boy, a proper boy, a _real_ Omega comes untouched right? No need for this little cock when all you need is a hard fucking,” the man praised and the Omega nodded, looking worn out but happy about. The man came as well with a grunt and then the video ended. Sam sat there for a moment before he jerked from the laptop, scrambling into the bathroom he slammed the door closed and locked. Dean called him but Sam didn’t listen. His mind was whirling, panicking as he replied the images in his mind. Was that what sex was like? I looked so rough but Sam felt his legs quiver, he was hard and ached but then he remembered the man’s words, the way the other Omega had come without even a touch to his own erection.

“Sammy? You ok?  I didn’t mean to freak you out,” Dean called from the other side of the door. Red-faced Sam said nothing but pulled cupped himself with both hands. He shoved into the friction, feeling the silky panties slide against the material of his nightgown. The pre-come from his cock making him twitch as he humped into his palms and came with a choked whimper; his brother calling his name worriedly the entire time. 

Sam took a shower and when he came back Dean was in bed, the laptop gone. Sam tucked himself into bed knowing that Dean wasn’t asleep, he was too stiff.

“Sammy-”

“It’s ok Dean, I’m fine,” Sam cut him off and assured him quietly.

“Yeah but that video- it was hardcore and you don’t-”

“It’s ok Dean, I mean it, it surprised me but it wasn’t bad. I l-liked it,” he finally confessed, remembering how quickly he’d come in the bathroom and then done it all over in the shower, fingering himself. Dean made a surprised noise but he didn’t say anything else so Sam just curled up and waited for sleep to come. 

 

The next day Sam went through his usual chores with an obsessive eye on the laptop and the memory of the thing in his dresser. Dean was working at a mechanic shop while they were in town and he was gone for the day, there was no way he’d know. Red faced Sam thought about what Dean had said, about how it would be ok now that he was older. By noon his chores were done and there was a pile of research books lying beside the laptop, Sam had wanted to make a chart about different types of spirits. He also had homework to do, he’d been home school all his life, all Omegas’ were for their own safety. Sam was ahead of the rest though, he had his high school done and was working through first year university studies. He sat down and managed five minutes of work before he was opening the internet and going to the last page viewed. The site loaded and the video was ready. With trembling fingers, Sam clicked and watched.

The Omega boy loved it. Sam could see it now that he was really looking, the boy thrust back and looked deliriously happy as he was taken. Sam had thought he might have been in pain or afraid but as he watched the video over and over he realized he wasn’t, the boy appeared to genuinely love it. Their were literally _thousands_ of comments about it too, people praising and envious of the man who had such a stunning Omega.

“…A _real_ Omega comes untouched right? No need for this little cock when all you need is a hard fucking.” Sam listened intently as the man said it and after a moment he looked it up. Coming untouched meant just what it sounded like, to come without any stimulation on your cock. It was typical for anal sex to be the trigger and it was believed to be common among Omega males. Sam researched it and found out that it was preferred, that men who wanted an Omega male wanted one who could. People expected an Omega to be proper in the day and _dirty_ in the night.

With a red face Sam sat back in the chair and pulled his skirt up. His hole was slicked already and he eased a finger in easily. There was a spot that felt good and he aimed for it, tried to make it as good as jerking himself off did. But while it was good it didn’t push him over, Sam ended up stroking himself at the end. Frustrated, he cleaned himself up and did the research and school work. After that he watched the video again and then with a mix of fear and excitement he went to the bedroom.

 The vibrator wasn’t very big, about the width of his finger and five inches long. It needed two batteries and then it proceeded to hum and leave a tingling sensation on Sam’s fingers. It would feel amazing on his cock no doubt but that wasn’t what Sam wanted now. With a careful touch he pushed the toy up into him, feeling weird as his insides could feel the thing inside him. He turned it on and it made him gasp out as he knelt beside the bed and careful sat down until his backside was flush with the floor, the toy inside him all the way. Sam focused on it and gingerly started rocking himself on it, up and down as he thought of the man on the video. It did feel good, better then his fingers and sometimes a jolt caught him unaware, making him twitch. He rode the thing and tried to make himself come, his panties pulled to the side and his skirt hiding what he was doing as he bounced. It felt good, really good but Sam didn’t come. Making a frustrated sound he moved faster, harder, changed the angle as he just tried to do what Omega males were supposed to be able to, more so one like him. Sam kept trying, feeling angry with himself as his body refused to do it. His erection throbbed and ached but he didn’t spill.

Dean found him like that. Tears streaming as he rocked on the vibrator, whimpering and twitching.

“Jesus,” he breathed, starting wide eyes at Sam.

“Something’s wrong with m-me,” Sam choked, humiliated as Dean saw him like that, trying so hard but unable to do something a basic Omega male should apparently.

“I can’t do it,” he sobbed and Dean knelt beside him, reaching out to rub his back and still his motion.

“Hey, hey, calm down Sammy. What’s wrong?”

“I can’t come, I can’t do what that boy did,” Sam hiccupped and wiped his tears, embarrassed to let them fall.

“The boy? In that video? You mean coming untouched?” Dean guessed and Sam nodded his head.

“Sammy,” he started, voice relieved as he gathered Sam in a hug. “You can’t just do that, you have to learn it.”

“…Really?” He finally asked, voice shy as he tried to think on what the sites said, if it was natural or learned.

“Yeah, it’s something that takes a lot of time and practice,” Dean explained and Sam shifted, pushing into his hug and the vibrator in his ass slid free, humming noisily on the floor. Sam went rigid as Dean made a noise and tugged his skirt aside to see the toy.

“Damn, you’ve really been trying huh?” There was no censure in his brother’s voice so Sam tentatively relaxed and nodded his head.

“For hours,” he admitted and after a moment Dean picked up the toy and pressed in unceremoniously to Sam’s erection. It was through the dress and his panties but the vibrations made him gasp out, shoving automatically as he finally came, the relief feeling over whelming as he whimpered. Dean made a low sound but didn’t comment, just rubbed the vibrator right there until Sam couldn’t take it and pushed his wrist away. He could still feel the phantom sensations of it, making him twitch as he gulped in breaths of air.

“Y-you’ll help me right? Help me do it?” Sam asked quietly when he caught his breath, he was limp and pressed against Dean. It felt strange ever though they’d hugged plenty before. Something felt new between them because Dean had seen this part of him. But even so or maybe because of it, Sam suddenly wanted Dean right there again, helping him as he did these dirty things.

“Will you Dean?”

“Yeah, of course Sammy.”

 

They found a routine and by unspoken agreement only used it when their father was away. John hunted a lot though so it was a more often then not really. Sam learned new things and Dean brought home new toys. Together they watched more movies and tried out what they saw. Dean used toys to simulate sex, as long as he didn’t actually take Sam himself the bond wouldn’t form. Oral sex, they learned after a lot of research, didn’t make the bond either.

Sam had dinner pretty much done, the roast out of the oven the potatoes steaming in a bowl and a pie cooling on the counter. He hummed and moved around feeling good with a dinner well done and a house cleaned. His father had called earlier and Sam had known the information he’d needed without looking it up. That had earned him a rare praise and Sam felt giddy with it.

Dean got home on time, the table set and ready as he smiled as Sam and went to wash off the grease from the auto shop. When he came back in Sam gave him a bright smile and then dropped to his knees.

It was part of their routine; something a lot of online research swore up and down was a desirable aspect of a good Omega. Dean had never protested it so Sam quickly undid his jeans and eagerly swallowed the half hard cock down. At first he’d been terrible, coughing and choking every time but Sam was nothing if stubborn about learning. He practiced on toys when Dean was at work, gagging until he cried and nearly vomited, going far passed what Dean would let him if he were there. But it helped Sam, he learned how to suck, how to gag a little without it hurting.

He took in the smell of Dean, something sharp that smelt like his brother in a way he couldn’t explain beyond the fact that he liked it. Dean’s hand ran through his hair, settling on Sam’s head but not guiding him. So Sam swallowed him down, sucking until Dean was fully erect and then pulling off with a wet sound. He gave Dean a smile as he pressed kisses to the length, licking and sucking until Dean groaned out.

Sam eased him back into his mouth and started moving, sliding back and forth as he sucked hard and hallowed his cheeks. He eased Dean in deeper until he was almost all the way. The last few inches were hard but Sam had practiced and he got them in with the barest of gagging, his eyes watering only a touch. Dean was muttering, talking about how amazing Sam looked and he felt his face warm under the praise. He sucked hard and moved faster, looking up at his brother as he swallowed him down and felt him twitching. He pulled off and used his hand, stroking Dean fast as he mouthed at the head, flicking his tongue until the salty burst came. Sam didn’t like the taste of come, it was too bitter but the internet taught him that a dirty Omega always swallowed so he sucked the head in and hollowed his cheeks, stroking with his hand as Dean came in his mouth and he swallowed it down. While he didn’t like the taste of it he couldn’t argue that he got a thrill doing it, liked being dirty like the videos, like those Omegas everyone wanted. Dean tried to reassure him that he didn’t have to be but every time Sam was it was obvious his brother loved it. Sam gently lapped Dean’s cock clean before he tucked him back in his jeans and did them up. He wiped his mouth and then they sat at the table to start dinner. Sam ignored his own erection and focused on talking with Dean.

After dinner they cleaned up, did the dishes and then Dean checked in with their father while Sam read quietly for a bit. He was erect the entire time but he did his best to disregard it. He focused on the words on the page and not the ache of his lap. Since they’d started it was like Sam had been jumpstarted, he wanted it all the time, all he had to do with think about it and he was getting hard and wet. Chewing his lip he tucked his hair behind his ear and determinedly read. Of course the second Dean was off the phone he forgot the book in his rush to follow his brother down the hall.  

“Did you do anything today?”

“I rode the red one, but I didn’t come,” Sam replied, his nervousness of the topic long faded, they’d been doing this for almost two months now. Sam pulled out the extra blanket and covered the bed while Dean got the little bag from the dresser.

“How many times?” Dean asked with a raised brow and Sam flushed.

“Four times,” he admitted but didn’t feel ashamed when Dean laughed, his brother treated like it war normal, like nothing was wrong to talk so openly and Sam felt at ease with him.

“You’ll get there,” he reassured Sam as the boy knelt on the bed, peering over his shoulders as Dean’s hand touched his back and then nudged him to his hands and knees.

“Can you arch?” Dean asked as he put the bag on the bed and unzipped it. It was a little travel bag that seemed plain but inside was a growing collection. Sam arched his back, pushing out his backside as Dean eased his panties down his thighs without taking them off. His fingers trailed over the stocking Sam had on and he jumped when Dean snapped his garter.

“Jerk,” he grumbled but smirked when Dean just winked. He took out a smaller vibrator and the hum started up making Sam tense. He dropped his head and waited for the first touch, jolting when it came, along his thigh. Dean trailed the toy all over; made Sam’s skin tingle and his cock twitch as he clutched at the blanket.

The toy ran along his sack, down over his cock so Sam wasn’t ready for the wet head right over his hole. He whimpered out as Dean’s tongue pressed, licking and pushing while the vibrator pressed along his erection.

“Oh God, please, please,” Sam muttered, face red as he begged for something he barely understood, he just knew he wanted it, wanted more. Dean pulled away and reached to pull Sam’s shirt up, he helped get it off and whimpered when Dean pulled his bra down. Sam wore an A-cup, just something to feel feminine more then anything and Dean had found a terrible purpose for the bras. He pressed to small vibrators into it and then pushed in back into place, the little things right on Sam’s nipples. The vibrator from before slid into him, pressed into his ass quickly and Sam jerked as he gasped and felt the thing inside him hum away. Dean’s tongue followed and Sam cried out then, grabbing at the mattress edge as he pushed back, felt the slippery heat of his brother’s mouth on his hole while a toy vibrator worked away on the inside. His cock throbbed and ached for friction but Sam ignored that. He focused on his chest and his hole, thighs trembling as he tried to let go, just will himself to come.

Sam babbled, begged Dean as he pushed back on his brother’s face, tears of frustration welling as the build up pulsed. It’s been days since he’d come now, days since he’d felt the bliss of a climax. When Dean pulled away Sam sobbed out, aching as Dean took the toy out of him. He fumbled in the bag and Sam felt the thick head kiss his hole before Dean was pushing it in.

“Don’t shy,” his brother instructed gently, pushing a fat toy into Sam. It felt too much, too wide and too long as it just kept going deeper and further. The want to pull away was there but Sam ignored it, staying perfectly still as his body was opened wide for the object.

“Doing good Sammy,” Dean praised and Sam whimpered, understand why the boy from that video had looked so happy. In everyday life Sam liked being praised but here in the bedroom doing this it felt like even more, it made him swell with pride as he took a sex toy. When Dean turned it on Sam cried out, flinching as Dean started to move it, fucking Sam with it as the Omega whimpered.

“Come on baby, you can do it.”

Sam whimpered, tears falling as he struggled, pushing back on the toy and trying so hard. His cock swayed back and forth and he tried no to feel its ache. Dean shifted and pulled Sam back, right to the edge of the bed with his knees spread. He stood between them, his hand holding the toy, pushing it in and while his other hand was on Sam’s hip, pulling back to meet the movement. The vibrators in his bra were driving him crazy, making him throb as the thing in his ass stretched him out. A movement caught his eye and Sam glanced outside the room, a mirror hanging on the bathroom door. The view was mostly of Dean’s back, he was fully dressed and Sam was half naked, his skirt shoved up over his ass with his panties around his thighs, his feet bounced with the motions of the thrusting. The angle though, it made it look like Dean himself was fucking Sam, shoving his own cock into him, riding Sam hard.

With a shudder Sam came.

 

It was obvious that things were changing between him and his brother. Sam wasn’t sure what that meant though. Before all this had started he had wondered what his future bond mate would be like. He’d pondered it and lamented leaving his family but still sort of giddy to move on to that part of his life. Now though, it felt strange, a pull and push that left him confused. More and more Sam imagined his future bond mate looking like Dean, when he was about to climax and sex was in control he usually thought of it actually being Dean. It left him confused and unsure but they still carried on what they were doing, he never asked to stop. Sam had never thought of Dean that way before but know the thoughts were filling him up, overtaking him and Sam just didn’t know if that was good or bad.

 

Dean would come home and Sam would drop to his knees, he sucked Dean off knowing what his brother liked best. He’d gotten good enough to let his brother ride his mouth, hands in Sam’s hair as he just thrust until he came. Sam swallowed him and no longer felt even slightly unhappy with the taste of his semen. It was Dean’s come and that fact made it good for Sam. Everyday Sam wore a toy inside himself while he looked after the house, the sensation of it making him feel so deliciously _good_. When Dean fucked his face, got rough in a way he rarely did Sam would clench down on the plug in him, hips rolling as he came untouched, not even needing to be fucked in the ass for it to happen.

One time when it happened Sam got his own come on his wrist and he thought it was Dean’s so he lapped it up lovingly. Dean had swore under his breath and stared.

“God Sammy, your own come,” he muttered, eyes locked on Sam’s tongue. Without being asked Sam put his hand down his panties and gathered as much as he could before he licked his fingers clean while Dean watched.

“Do you do that even when you’re alone?” Dean had asked breathlessly and after that Sam always did. Licking his come from his panties and skin just so he could tell Dean when he got home and watch his brother’s eyes go dark. Sam felt like he was starting to live for that hungry look and he knew he was falling into something he probably shouldn’t.

In the evening Dean used the toys to make Sam come again, neither of them paying attention to Sam’s cock and focusing on his ass. Dean loved to bite at it, nipping and licking the flesh until Sam was a mess. When Dean rimmed him he nearly lost it every time, after Sam could come on a toy easily they worked on teaching him to come on Dean’s tongue alone and eventually he could. All things Dean making him quiver as he came all over himself.

Sam was on the bed, head and shoulders on a pillow and bend over with his ass in the air and his knees nearly t his chest. Dean was up against him, his chest to Sam’s back as he held him in the position with his head buried between Sam’s thighs. His tongue licking Sam open and making him whimper.

Sam’s cock was in his panties, throbbing as he squirmed and pressed back. Dean’s tongue and fingers working him until he gave a whimper. When he came gravity forced his come to rain down on his face, white splatters that made Dean stare. Without a word he laid Sam down on his back and straddled his face. Sam opened his mouth to suck him down but Dean stopped him. He pressed his fingers into Sam’s hair and held him in a tight grip, jerking off with his other hand. Sam looked up at him as Dean stared down and then came with a hiss painting Sam’s face further. When he was done his fingers went slack and he braced himself against the headboard, staring down at Sam with a strangely intense look. Sam licked his lips catching gobs of come and lapping it up as he peered back up at Dean, feeling shy.

“What am I doing,” Dean finally muttered to himself getting off Sam and leaving the bed.

“Whatever you want,” Sam blurted before Dean was gone. His heart was pounding suddenly and he couldn’t look at Dean’s back but he forced himself to go on. “What ever you want from me…I’d give you. Happily.”

“Jesus,” Dean muttered and went to the bathroom to get a washcloth. It was warm as he wiped Sam’s face clean and it felt intimate in a way that felt so much more then brothers. Sam nuzzled Dean’s hand and closed his eyes sighing into the comfort that he’d only ever felt with Dean. His father had never been one to baby but Dean had always coddled him.

“In a few months I’m supposed to start looking for possible people,” Sam whispered, voice quiet as he spoke something he shouldn’t. “How am I going to pick someone when I know they’ll never measure up?”

Dean gave a broken sound and touched their foreheads. The moment felt just for them and Sam didn’t think about it, he just pressed his mouth to his brother’s.

They’d never kissed before.

They did all sorts of dirty things, watched porn together, shared each other’s lives in the day like lover would but they’d never once kissed. It felt like a line and Sam knew he was crossing far too easily but then Dean was right there with them. They made out, traded warm touches that lacked sexual intent. Dean sucked a dark mark on Sam’s neck and Sam kissed Dean over and over, tongues sliding against one another and bodies pressed close.

They slept in the same bed that night, Sam tucked in under Dean’s arm. He felt safe and perfect there. The uncertainly he’d been feeling was slipping away. It would be seen as wrong and he knew that but he couldn’t help it. It was Dean, it had always been him and it always would.

Sam felt like he was on cloud nine, like everything was going to be ideal.

So of course it all unraveled into violence.

 

When their father came home after two weeks away he noticed the change right away. John Winchester was a lot of things, but unobservant wasn’t one of them. They couldn’t go through their usually routine and if left Sam feeling jittery. But still he was giddy and gave too many smiles to Dean, looked after the home with a spring in his step.

“You should be considering who it’ll be,” their father remarked one evening and Sam couldn’t hide it. He’d never been good as masking his emotions. He glanced down but his gaze strayed to Dean for a second before he nodded, a tiny smile on his face. He didn’t see his father’s frown or the way Dean didn’t meet his gaze when he looked over at him. But Sam knew something was wrong when he was excused from the table and told to go to his room. Sam didn’t hear how the conversation started but he heard it when it turned into shouting.

“That’s your sibling!” His father’s voice roared, muffled by the wall but not enough to keep Sam from flinching.

“I didn’t mean for it,” Dean was saying, trying to placate.

“Did you bond with him?” Their father asked, voice pitch murderous and Sam felt his stomach drop. Maybe if they said they had he would let them be, he couldn’t part them if it was already done. Sam didn’t hear Dean’s low reply but he knew what it had to have been by their father’s reply.

“And you damn well won’t! This ends now, he’s you little brother and it’s sick. You won’t go near him, I’ll arrange a bond mate, a proper one.” The finality of his father’s voice made Sam choke back a sob. He waited for Dean to come to the room, waited for his comfort but no one came. The hours dragged on and neither his father nor brother came. Sam crawled into the bed they shared and curled up, feeling useless as he tried not to cry.

Sometime in the night he woke to the sound of his father telling Dean to go back to the living room, the faint sound of footsteps telling Sam his brother had been trying to sneak to the bedroom. The door would creak if Sam opened it so he didn’t bother trying to slip out, he just tried to sleep and assured himself they’d work it out in the morning.  

 

When he woke his father and brother were gone.

Sam felt hysterical as he read the note over and over. It was short and his father’s hand, explaining that they were going on a hunt and that Ellen would be over the next morning to pick him up. It also stated that Sam had a month to pick a bond mate or John would.

When Sam called his father he didn’t answer. When he called his brother’s cell the phone rang in the living room, left behind intentionally no doubt.

Sam was at a loss, unable to react and he spent the day ghosting around the house, intentions to do chores and make meals but never actually doing them.

He felt detached from himself and maybe that’s why he didn’t feel afraid when the front door opened and closed in the evening. He was in the kitchen, staring at the beginnings of a meal that he didn’t need to make since no one was there. When Sam looked up a strange man was standing there and he just blinked at him stupidly.

“My names Gordon and your dad asked me to check in on you,” the man explained voice pitched low and soothing. It was that attempt at calm that finally forced Sam to shake off his stupor. There was no way his father had asked this man to do anything. Other Hunters were never allowed near Sam, even the closest of his father’s friends had only met Sam a few times and always with his father and brother there.

Sam stared at the man, watching him step into the kitchen with intent. The cutting knife was on the bored still and Sam looked down at it before he reached out and picked it up, looking back at the man in a silent warning.

Gordon paused, the attempt to be calming fading as he saw the knife.

“Don’t be stupid girl, just come along and there won’t be a problem,” he grunted, voice holding the type of menace that only the worst hunters had.

“W-what do you want?” Sam asked as he backed away with the knife held out in front of him.

“Nothing bad, a girl like you is rare, Omegas can go for a lot of money. I need that to help people, to keep hunting.”

“Money, you want to s-sell me?” It sounded ridiculous but immediately Sam thought of the horror stories. How the bond could be perverted, how a rapist could tie someone to them.

“My family will be back, right away.”

“We both know their _both_ over the north border, hours away.”

Sam backed up further, knife still out as he tried to think.

“Please leave me alone,” he tried, voice desperate but it man was unmoved, closing in. When Gordon dove for the knife Sam flipped it with practiced ease and sliced the man across the face. The second he backed off Sam grabbed the heavy cutting board and slammed it across his head.

He stared at the body for a long moment, panting and just staring blankly.

Time rushed back in though and he dropped the board and stumbled from the room.

He didn’t know what to do.

He called his father franticly but no one answered. Sam trembled as he check the unconscious man for a weapon and found a set of keys.

There was a truck outside.

Sam had already packed to go with Ellen.

He didn’t look back as he got in the truck and drove away. John had never thought Sam needed to know how to drive but Dean taught him anyway, hours spend in farm fields as he coaxed Sam through his first few attempts.

 

Sam drove until four am and stopped when he saw a ratty motel, the kind where no one would ask questions. He got a room and then took his bag in. The truck had been stocked with weapons and Sam brought a shotgun and a handgun in with him. While some people had berated his father for it, he’d taught Sam how to use weapons and now he was stupidly grateful for the measure of safety it brought.

Sam waited until six am to call his father’s cell phone.

After three tries Dean answered.

“Dean,” he breathed, something in him finally unraveling as he slumped against the bed and wanted to cry in relief.

“Sammy? I’m coming home. Dad’s passed out and I’m gonna sneak out and be home as fast as I can,” Dean explained softly, voice low because their father was in the room no doubt. But Sam had planned it too; he’d known his father would be out at this time.

“I’m not at the rental,” Sam muttered, refusing to cry as thoughts of the house only reminded him to the man he’d left on the floor.

“What? Where are you?”

Sam rattled off the place and pressed his knees to chest hugging them as he hid on the floor in a corner, the guns loaded and set before him, safety off.

“Why are you-”

“Someone came. A stranger who said his name was Gordon.”

“Jesus fuck,” Dean swore and Sam could hear him rushing loudly now, the sound of a door closing and a car door opening.

“He said he knew father and he knew you guys were gone. He wanted to sell me,” Sam tried to make it sound funny, like an outrageous joke but it came out hysterical.

“Are you safe? I’ll be there as soon as I can, a few hours at least.”

“I’m alright I think. He underestimated me…I have a gun here with me too but I don’t know, I don’t know if he was following me or not. I took his truck,” It was all jumbled but Sam didn’t know how to make sense of it at that point.

“Good, you did good Sammy, just stay safe alright?”

“Don’t!” Sam choked and forced himself to calm down. “Don’t go, talk to me just please talk to me,” he asked and Dean was agreeing immediately, promising not to hang up.

“I- I want it to be you, my bond mate.”

“…Yeah, me too Sammy.”

“When you come will you? Will you bond with me properly? Then no one can do anything. Once it’s done it’ll be forever,” he explained and listened to his brother quietly agree.

“I want to have a family,” Sam added, rambling but needing to talk, needing to focus on something beyond his fear and the stink of the cheap motel. “I want to have kids, I know there are witches who can do that. Because I’m an Omega. They can make it so I can have kids.”

“Y-yeah, I’d like that. A little family,” Dean agreed and he didn’t sound like he was lying. He sounded emotional and it made Sam smile. “Tell me about it,” he added after a beat. “Tell me about the things you want, where do you wanna live?”

So Sam explained all his ideas. Talked about the States vs going to Canada where the laws protected Omega’s more then the States. He explained how Dean could get a mechanic ticket and work in an auto shop while Sam ran some sort of online business, maybe wrote new lore books. He told Dean how he wanted their kids to look, two or four so there was no middle child to be over looked. Dean laughed at him for reading to many child psychology books at that. Sam talked until his voice was horse and then Dean took over, adding ideas and talking about everything and nothing as the hours dragged by. Every time a sound came from outside Sam reached for the shotgun but no one came bursting in.

After far too long Dean got there and when Sam unlocked the door and let him in he was immediately rushed into a tight embrace.

Sam didn’t like to feel weak, even as an Omega he was from a hunter’s family. But he was still a sixteen year old who’d almost been kidnapped and forcible bonded. The idea of being sold to someone who would rape him and thus create a spell bond that would make Sam love him left something cold and hollow in his chest. The idea that he wasn’t in control of it had always been there but Sam had never seriously considered it. He had his father and brother, two strong hunters to look after him and Sam himself wasn’t a push over. He’d always thought he’d be able to defend himself in a worse case scenario. But when Gordon had been in his kitchen he’d felt weak and dumb. He didn’t have any field experience and although he knew about it, he’d never really faced violence.

“I want it to be you,” his voice was muffled in Dean’s coat but Sam couldn’t bring himself to pull away. “I don’t want to get to know some stranger and then love him because of the bond. I want it to be you because I already love you so much, the bond won’t change anything really.”

“Sammy,” Dean’s voice held a quiet aspect to it that was rarely there, something serious and emotional. 

“I don’t care if it’s wrong. I’m wrong already, I’m a Omega, I dress like a girl, I’m not a normal human.”

“That doesn’t make you wrong,” his brother shot back and Sam shrugged, still holding on tightly to Dean.

“Then wanting my own sibling as a bond mate makes me, either way, I’m not the norm,” Sam explained, not really bothered by it. He’d always been on the outside of normal, people would accept him in everyday life as long as it wasn’t obvious he was a boy dressed like a girl or an omega. If they knew either of those things he’d get stares wherever he went, whispers behind his back. Sam had long become immune to such things and lost any want to be normal.

“I feel selfish, but I can’t help it, I’m scared. I don’t want to love someone because of a spell, because I’m an Omega,” he didn’t say that Dean was the only option but they both knew it. Sam had only known his father and brother and his father was a distant authority figure more then anyone he loved as an equal.

“It’s ok, I feel the same, I never like the idea of letting you go, having to watch some guy get you for life. I always worried about the what if, if something happened and he left you. Just because you would love them didn’t mean it would go both ways,” Dean admitted, his hold on Sam tightening. It was something Sam had feared himself, it was the reason he’d wanted to be such a good Omega, a useful one that no one would want to discard. Omega’s who were abandoned were things to be pitied deeply, always looking lost and alone; it was common even for them to commit suicide. Even if his bond mate hadn’t loved him they might have kept him because he was so useful. But if it was Dean, that worry would die, his brother had raised Sam, Dean had shown him time and time again how much he cared about him. There would be no question for Sam if it was Dean. If it was possible to form the bond without sexual aspects he’d have picked Dean years ago. There were some myths about it, that people could bond with anything sexual between them but Sam had researched it extensively. It was mainly a cover up story that people used to get away with having a bond mate and a spouse, or being in a situation where sex was forbidden like a priest. In the end all the research led down the same path. Sex was used to bond and sex was something an Omega craved with their bond mate, refusal ended in the bond perverting and in the rare case the Omega could turn into someone obsessed and dangerous.

“I’d be safe with you,” Sam whispered, knowing he would be in so many ways, safe from being abandoned, safe from becoming something twisted. He knew how to be around Dean, knew how to look after him and where he lived and Dean knew him in return. His brother had never thought Sam was messed up for wanting to dress like a girl while never wanting to actually be one.

“Yeah,” Dean agreed quietly and finally pulled away. “Pack up your stuff, we’ll keep moving so Gordon and Dad won’t find us right away.”

Sam nodded and grabbed his stuff. Dean took the guns and combed the stolen truck for what would be useful. He had the impala but their father had multiple license plates for it and Dean changed them out before then started driving.

“We’re near the Canadian border so we should cross over, Gordon’s a fucked up guy and the last time we worked with him he mentioned he couldn’t go up into Canada because he was wanted. It might scare him off,” Dean explained as they drove. They had permits for the guns and a few blank slates for Sam to quietly write up new ones for the weapons they took from Gordon’s truck. After that was done he ended up dozing off, lulled to sleep by the motion of the car and the soft radio playing.

He woke briefly when they crossed the border, the guard was frowning at the weapons but Dean was a registered hunter with a clean record so he let them pass. Sam realized after they were in that his father could have put out a missing or kidnapped call for him with the police. But John Winchester played fast and loose with the law and for the most part he ignored it rather then taking advantage of what they could offer. But his lose was their gain and Sam settled in the car and watched the scenery go by.

“Dad will come eventually but he’d already started the hunt and put it in the NHA database so he’ll have to either finish it or find someone else too do it for him so we’ll have some extra time. Plus he’ll need to get a vehicle that can pass the border,” Dean mused and Sam nodded, their father on occasion would steal a vehicle but he’d never pass the border with one, he’d have to rent or borrow something and even then they might not let him past. It worked in their favor again.

When Dean got tired they found a hotel, nothing over the top but somewhere decent. There was emergency cash in the car and they paid with that. There was a car cover for the impala and they put it on, hiding them further before going into the motel and warding it up. By the end Sam was dead tired even though he’d slept in the car. He crawled into bed with Dean and curled up under his arm, falling asleep immediately.

 

When Sam woke he heard the comforting sound of the shower going and Dean singing off key. There was sunlight from the window warming him and he stretched out lazily, feeling safe and relaxed.

A cold hard hand on his mouth shocked him from that, he snapped his eyes open to see Gordon looming over him, face twisted in a cruel expression.

 


	2. Chapter 2

 

Sam jerked awake, the room was still dark as he jolted up and looked around franticly. Gordon wasn’t there and the door was still firmly locked. Dean shifted beside him, his arm coming to curl around Sam’s chest and ease him back down. After a breath Sam went and curled into the warmth of his brother. Dean was still mostly asleep, nuzzling into Sam’s neck lazily.

“S’matter?” He asked and Sam fought his panic down, trying to sound calm as he told Dean nothing was wrong. Of course his brother knew him far too well and Dean shook off his sleep to sit up himself and turn on the lamp.

“What’s wrong?” Dean repeated, looking at Sam and alert now. “What happened?”

“…Just a bad dream,” he finally admitted, trying to push away the memory of Gordon in the room. “I imagine I might have more of them for awhile.”

“M’sorry, I shouldn’t have left, shouldn’t have let dad push me into it. It’s dangerous for un-bonded Omega’s to be one their own.”

“It’s not your fault some nut job found out and came after me, who knows how he knew.”

“I’ve seen him around Ellen’s before, he probably over heard when dad called and asked her to go get you, he said you were alone.”

Sam gave a shrug and moved away from his brother, kicking the blanket away as he stood up.

“M’gonna shower. Should we hit the road after?”

“Yeah, smart to keep moving,” Dean agreed, his voice unsure as he watched Sam like he was someone about to break.

“It was just a nightmare,” Sam said in reassurance, trying to smile easily but not quite making it. Still, he ducked into the bathroom and set his mind to a quick shower, pushing away any thoughts of Gordon.

“Dean!”

His brother just gave him a grin as he stepped under the shower spray and pulled the curtain closed.

“Figured it would save time,” he leered, giving Sam a once over and the teenager refused to try and cover himself in embarrassment. “Let me wash your back,” Dean teased, voice warm and light as he coaxed a smile from Sam. His brother really did wash his back too, rubbing the cheap bar soap into a lather and then working Sam’s back up with his hands. They felt huge on him even though Dean wasn’t that much bigger then him. Well, maybe a little. Sam was an Omega and they never got that big, he was just passed Dean’s shoulder but he was skinny in comparison to Dean’s lithe bulk. The hands on his back cupped his hips and gave a little tug, making Sam step and his back collided with Dean’s chest.

“You really ok?” Dean asked over the rain of the shower, his mouth beside Sam’s ear.

After a moment Sam gave a weak nod and relaxed against his brother. “Still a little rattled but ok. I’m get through it,” he reassured quietly and Dean pressed a chaste kiss to his neck, hugging Sam tightly.

 

Once they were out of the shower Sam went through his bag and got out his underwear. Even though it was a trip to Ellen’s Roadhouse Sam had still packed a nice pair of stockings to wear. After months of wearing them along with women’s panties and a bra he’d come to really like having them on. It reminded him of his first dresses, not just girly but gender-neutral clothing but his first real dress. It had been exciting and terrifying at first and then once he was used to it he wondered why it took so long to start wearing them.

Sam put a simple dress out on the bed along with a clean set of underwear and a bra. Sitting on the edge, he rolled his stocking to the end and carefully pushed his toes in. Pulling it taunt to avoid it being loose he started rolling it up his calf. When he got to the top of his thigh he made sure the cling material at the top was sticking to his skin and then started the other. A garter belt was preferred to keep them from rolling down but Sam figured it wouldn’t matter if they were just driving all day.

“Jesus.” Dean’s low breath made Sam glance up and then freeze, his brother in the bathroom doorway in nothing but a towel. He was staring at Sam and the Omega realized his towel had slipped and he was bare save for his stockings. Red faced he fumbled to pull his towel over himself but Dean crossed the room and stopped him.

“Just let me look,” he requested and waited for Sam to nod before he backed up and took Sam’s body in. Unsure but wanting to impress, Sam leaned back against the bed, lying on his back with his leg hanging over the edge, parted slightly. He wanted to look like the models in the magazines and the way Dean stared made him feel like one.

“You can touch, I told you that you could do whatever you wanted with me,” Sam offered and watched his brother reach out, fingers trailed over a stocking and up to the tip where silk met skin. Sam could feel his body reacting, getting hard as Dean watched, his own towel sitting tantalizingly low on his hips. Sam had never seen bare before. He’d only ever undid his jeans to pull his cock out, he’d never stripped down in front of Sam during the things they had done.

“Can I see you?” The question slipped out, Sam’s eyes on the outline of Dean’s cock, seeing it slowly define more. Without ceremony, Dean just tugged the towel away and put a knee on the bed looming over Sam.

“This ok?” Dean asked, looking at Sam’s face searchingly and he nodded his consent; there were no fears in him, no thoughts for Gordon. Sam leaned up and Dean met him, a soft kiss. It felt intimate in a way sexual things didn’t when Dean kissed him. It seemed silly; a kiss was a prelude to sex but this felt different, more like something sweet that people shared out in public, open and unashamed. Sam pressed into it, his hand seeking Dean’s and their fingers entwining. It felt over the top and right out of a chick flick but the tiny little part of Sam that had been shivering since he’d first seen Gordon in the kitchen finally stilled.

Maybe he needed it to be over emotional.

Dean nuzzled his face, raining kisses along his cheek and chin until he found Sam’s neck and pressed his tongue there.

“Tell me if you need to stop,” Dean muttered and Sam nodded, putting his free hand on Dean’s back and tugging him closer. The warmth of skin on skin made him flush and Sam spread his legs wide. This was it, this would bind them and then no one else could come for Sam.

Dean’s mouth was wet and warm, sucking at Sam’s neck and making him squirm. He hadn’t expected it to feel like this, every touch making him giddy and nervous. Dean felt strong against him, wiry muscle and faded scars from a life hunting while Sam was all smooth unmarked skin, used to a easier life. There was a long scar over Dean’s one shoulder, from the collarbone to the back of his shoulder. It was two years old and had been shallow but still needed stitches. Sam had gotten his hunter’s first aid at fourteen and it had been only his second time stitching. He could remember how much better he had felt to be able too, to just help in someway rather then standing uselessly when his brother came home from a hunt beat up. Sam pressed a kiss to the scar and after a beat he gave it a little lick, feeling the texture of the marked skin. Dean groaned against his neck and kissed Sam’s shoulder, moving so Sam had more room. With a touch of confidence he licked again, tracing the scar as far as he could and pressing another soft kiss.

Dean’s hand gripped his middle and shifted Sam, pushing him further onto the bed and crawling after him. When they met again, Dean slid against him, pushed up fully and Sam felt his brother’s erection slide against his stocking, up passed it and along the inside of his bare thigh.

Licking his lip, he pushed Dean away and his brother went immediately, looking worried but Sam just rolled them, getting on top so he could shimmy down and press a kiss to Dean’s belly.

This Sam knew and his hands cupped the cock in front of him, stroking a few times teasingly before he pressed his lips to the tip and welcomed it into his mouth. The bust of salty warmth only encouraged him to suck down more, bobbing back a few times as he got used to the feeling of cock sucking. Once he felt ready Sam dipped down further, hollowing his cheeks as he pressed down until Dean was in his throat. He held him there for as long as he could before sliding back and bobbing again, sucking hard and moving his tongue because he knew Dean liked the feeling. His brother confirmed it with a groan.

“Sammy,” he hissed out and Sam looked up at him, meeting his brother’s gaze. Dean jerked up then, pulling Sam off his cock and flipping him on his back. Sam blinked and before he could get a word out Dean was the one sucking him down. A sudden gasp tore from him and Sam’s fingers found Dean’s hair as his brother moved his head and worked Sam over fast and hard. He was so used to coming from his hole, from feeling nothing on his dick that Sam gave a whimper and lost it right away. Dean didn’t even pull back, he just swallowed as he sucked and then lifted his head. A stray strand of come linked his lip to the head of Sam’s cock and he watched Dean lick it off with a flick of his tongue. His brother crawled up and gave Sam another kiss, this one dirty as Sam tasted the salt of himself and Dean’s tongue plunged into his mouth, licking and sucking hard.

Sam’s legs were spread and Dean was between them, his hands gripped Sam’s thighs and yanked him closer, rubbing his erection against Sam’s own soft cock. One of his hands trailed lower, finger questing and brushing over his hole. Sam jerked at the touch and shivered, relaxing into the feeling as Dean’s fingers pressed and felt him open up. Sam was wet already, dripping and eager for it.

“I’ve got a thing for it,” Dean said when he broke the kiss, licking his way down Sam’s neck.

“For what,” he tried to reply, feeling distracted when Dean latched onto a nipple and gave a gentle bite. Sam had started using a lotion a few months ago, something Dean got from a witch that made him more sensitive. He rubbed it over his nipples and fingered himself with it. Back then he’d been obsessed with learning to come untouched so he never used it on his cock. Now he figured he was sensitive enough there, barely needing any contact before he was coming all over.

“For this,” his brother answered, two fingers pushing into Sam soaked body. “For Omega guys and the way they get wet like a girl here.”

Dean pressed a filthy kiss to Sam’s cock, making it twitch as he whimpered, too sensitive after coming. God, he was glad he’d never used the lotion there; it would just be way too much. Dean nipped his thigh and then pressed his tongue with his fingers, licking at he pulled his digits away and then went to work with his tongue.

“I-It makes sense, you l-love doing this,” Sam tried to shoot back but his voice was too breathless to tease. Dean just made a sound of agreement and pressed his tongue, circling his hole and then pressing over it directly, trying to force his way in. Dean had done this plenty of times before, he really did take every chance to put his mouth on Sam down there. When the warm wiggling started to get to him, making Sam come around again Dean finally pulled away, wiping his mouth. Three fingers eased into Sam and pumped slowly as he made a sound in the back of his throat. Dean slid closer then, tugging Sam lower on the bed so he could pull his thighs over Dean’s hips. Chewing his lip, Sam watched as Dean pulled his fingers free and wiped Sam’s slick on his own cock, smearing it up as he gave a few strokes.

“You sure Sammy?”

“Yeah,” he replied right away, feeling a stupid smile pull at his mouth but Dean gave his own, leaning down to kiss Sam quick and light in that way he loved.

He felt the press at his hole, Dean guiding himself and watching as he started to push in. Used to the toys Sam relaxed himself, feeling his heart pound frantically as Dean eased into him. He felt so warm compared to the toys and when his cock twitched Sam gave a whimper, spreading his thighs wider in reaction. His fingers twisted in the blanket under him as Dean slowly worked himself deeper, giving little push pull motions and going in more each time. It didn’t hurt, not after the toys but Sam didn’t rush him, he just watched Dean’s face with lidded eyes, feeling each inch work into him. This was it; this was forever now, binding Sam’s life with Dean’s permanently. No one, not Gordon or their father could come between them.

Dean hilted, pressed as far as he could and Sam wiggled, his ass snug to Dean’s thighs. Dean leaned back over him, giving Sam a smile as he pulled back and gave a little experimental thrust. Sam groaned out, arching off the bed and wrapping his legs around Dean’s middle, pulling him in close as his ankles hooked over the small of his brother’s back.

“Good?” Dean asked and Sam nodded, laughing when Dean gave him a round of sudden thrusts to test his words. When Sam didn’t wince Dean fell into a rhythm, riding Sam without speed but putting weight behind the thrusts. Loud smacks of skin meeting skin filled the room, the bed creaking as Sam groaned and pressed up to meet his brother. 

“Do you like it,” he questioned breathlessly. “Does it feel good inside me, inside a Omega?”

“Fuck Sammy, yeah. You feel awesome,” Dean hissed back, shoving hard and fast a few times to punctuate his words.

“You’re so wet, dripping for me,” he muttered and Sam felt his cheeks flush a little even with what they were doing. Dean smirked at him and leaned back, pulling Sam’s thighs and hooking them in the crook of his elbows so he could pull Sam as he sped up, going fasted now and looking down at Sam as he writhed on the bed.

“Come on baby, show me what you worked so hard to learn,” Dean commanded and Sam whimpered in reply. He shoved himself back at Dean, focused on the feeling of friction inside his body. It felt different from the toys, more intense because it was real, Dean looking down at him as he fucked him like Sam had fantasized about. With a breathless noise he arched from the bed and came on his stomach, little whimpers accompanying each pulse.

“Good boy,” his brother praised and Sam felt something stupidly satisfied inside himself. Such a dirty thing that made him so pleased with himself.

“You too,” he replied and Dean sped up, leaning over Sam again but keeping his thighs pinned so Sam was forced into a jack knife position, his knees touching his chest.

“Don’t worry, nearly there,” he reassured Sam, sweat starting to shine on his skin as he pumped into Sam, riding him while the Omega took it eagerly. It was rough now, the careful edge faded as Dean just slammed in hard and rushed. He’d taken toys like this but Dean was behind the weight now, pressing Sam into the bed and in complete control with how he had Sam positioned. It should have made him feel helpless but Sam just felt good, he liked the way Dean was loosing it, forgetting to worry about being gentle because he was lost in it that much.

“Dean” Sam muttered, trying to rock up to meet the motions, knowing he was going to be sore after and liking the idea, wanting it. “Dean,” he gasped, chanted as he felt his body tensing up. It was too soon and he felt his oversensitive cock twitch. Sam cried out, shivering as he felt another climax over take him, too much to handle he sobbed and Dean swore above him. His thrusting went erratic, shoving and grinding as his hands dug into the meat of Sam’s thighs, pushing him into the bed as he fucked Sam furiously.

“Sammy,” Dean hissed once and Sam felt him come. He felt it inside him, warm and twitching as he struggled through his own orgasm. Sam felt like a rag doll as his body came down from the high, still throbbing all over. He expected Dean to pull out but his brother kept moving, kept rocking his hips lazily as he bent down and kissed Sam. He let go of his thighs and Sam put his legs down, around Dean’s waist lazily as they ached with the strain of being in an odd position. 

Dean slowed but never stopped moving, eventually building up to a frantic pace again and Sam whimpered, feeling over used, they’d never gone this long before. They were both dripping sweat and the sheets were soaked but Dean just kept going, fucking another orgasm into Sam’s ass as he clutched at the tops of Sam’s stockings, the pair ruined with runs and rips in them now.

When Dean did pull out finally he immediately went down on Sam, licking his own come from his sore hole as Sam sobbed out and tried to pull away.

“I can’t, too much,” he cried but Dean’s hands held him there and his tongue licked and lapped until Sam’s body gave in. Nothing came from his cock, but he felt the sweet shudder of an orgasm ripple through him.

Dean came up and kissed him, a warm mouthful of come on his tongue as he slid it into Sam’s mouth. It was open mouth and sloppy, drops falling down Sam’s chin and Dean chased them, licking them up and them putting it all in Sam’s mouth as they kissed dirty and messy. Sam swallowed it down and tasted Dean’s mouth for more, wanting to get it all. Their first time together, their first real union. Sam wanted every drop from it.

So,” Dean began, a teasing smirk on his face. “You feel any uncontrollable need to obey me? Follow my every wish and command?”  

Sam blinked; trying to think if he felt any different, if the bond that had been made could be felt in someway. He didn’t seem any different, didn’t feel anything new as he laid there. Cupping Dean’s face he gave him a light kiss and then paused to see how he felt.

“I don’t think anything’s changed,” he admitted with a hint of worry, what if they hadn’t bonded?

“Maybe you already loved me?” Dean shot back, not looking worried at all as he smiled and pressed a kiss to the corner of Sam’s mouth.

“Maybe,” he agreed, pushing away any doubt in the face of his brother’s calm certainty. The bond was made through sex, they’d done it so no matter what no one could part them. That was all that mattered.

 

Sam sat in the dinner booth, watching the tense outline of Dean’s shoulders as he stood just outside the dinner at the payphone. He wasn’t yelling but he certainly didn’t look calm as he spoke with their father, telling him what had happened with Gordon. Even if John didn’t approve of what they’d done Dean was certain he wouldn’t overlook another hunter trying to kidnap his son. Sam supposed it was true, John Winchester had a reputation and he didn’t like people messing with it. He wasn’t a horrible man, just a cold one. Sam had figured that out long ago when he was still a child. He’d worried what his father would think when he asked to wear girls clothing and Sam had been confused when his father had said it didn’t matter. In the eyes of society it certainly did. But as time wore on Sam realized that John just hadn’t genuinely cared, it didn’t matter to him what Sam wore because Sam was just an obligation more then anything. After that he found they got along better, when Sam stopped looking for a loving father. All his needy emotions he took to Dean who was happy to receive them, to tell Sam he looked pretty or that he was so smart always doing his homework without errors. Sam’s childhood was made up of Dean’s warm affection and his father’s cold protection. If he was going to forfeit one of them it seemed obvious which. But still Dean was a lot closer to their father and Sam didn’t want to see his brother hurt.

“Are you doing alright there, honey?” The waitress asked, a pot of coffee in one hand as Sam turned from watching his brother to offer her a shy smile.

“We’re fine. Just waiting for breakfast.”

“It’ll be out in no time, your boyfriend ok? He looks a little miffed,” her question wasn’t judgmental or worried, just mildly curious.  

“His dad doesn’t like me,” Sam offered in explanation and the woman made a disbelieving sound, looking Sam up and down in his blue sundress and carefully combed hair. Sam knew he looked sweet and proper, he’d worked to make that impression.

“Everything ok?” Dean asked and Sam blinked, he’d been outside a moment ago. But even as he smiled at the waitress he still put himself between her and Sam. Possessive or protective Sam wondered, not bothered by the behavior since it was what he’d known all his life.

“Everything’s just fine,” the waitress reassured with a bright smile and wondered off.

“What was that?” Dean asked once she was gone, sliding in the booth beside Sam rather on the other side.

“Nothing, she was just wondering why you were out there frowning into the phone so hard,” Sam replied with a light tease, his hand dropping under the table to rest on Dean’s thigh. “Everything ok?”

“Nope,” Dean answered with a sigh, running his hand through his hair and glaring at his coffee. “Dad’s already after Gordon, Ellen knew he was up to something so when you didn’t answer she left that night and got there to find Gordon in the house. Dad was livid and he went after him when he gave Ellen the slip.”

Dean leaned back in the booth and Sam moved his hand to gently take Dean’s own. His brother let him and squeezed his hand in return, managing a weak smile.

“You told him we bonded?”

“Livid again, yelling and spitting like a cat but it doesn’t matter. I told him so. It’s done and can’t be undone but he wouldn’t hear it. We should give him room for now, maybe go see Ellen and Bobby?”

“I’d like that. I’ve always liked them,” Sam agreed easily, wishing he could wipe away the pain he knew Dean was going through.

 

The food came and Sam was licking at the syrup he got on his finger absently. When he glanced up he froze because two men a booth over where staring at him. Red faced he dropped his hand and inched closer to Dean.

“What are you gawking at?” Dean snapped, glaring as he snaked his arm over Sam’s shoulders. The men looked away and Sam still blushed hard, feeling like the entire dinner was staring now.

“Real smooth,” he managed to grumble, but Dean just shrugged and went back to eating, keeping as eye on the men now though.

“You gonna go over there and straighten them out? Maybe tell them no one looks that way at your girl?” Sam joked and his brother rolled his eyes but ducked his head to press a quick wet kiss to Sam’s mouth, making his start and give a surprised high pitched sound, not a squeak though, certainly not.  

“We both know you like it when I get possessive,” Dean teased and casually dropped a hand under the table onto Sam’s thigh, far higher then necessary.

“Like I would like something so stupid, you’re way to over the top, I hate to tell you but it’s the truth,” Sam shot back, trying to sound calm as his face burned and Dean casually slid his hand under Sam’s skirt. When he jerked his knee banged the table, drawing attention and Sam struggled to look casual as he dropped a hand to grab Dean’s wrist.

“ _Stop it_.”

“Admit you like it then.”

“You molesting me in public? Yeah no.”

“Not what I meant but I gotta say I’m think the lady does protest to much,” Dean smirked, still eating with his left hand while his right rubbed and squeezed the inside of Sam’s thigh. “After all, you haven’t closed your legs yet.”

Dean chuckled when Sam snapped his thighs tight with a red face, staring at his pancakes. Dean pulled his fingers free and then with an easy smile cupped Sam right there in the dinner. This time he didn’t bang the table but it was a near thing, Sam’s face burned and he struggled to remain passive while his brother groped him in public.

“Admit you like me being possessive,” Dean muttered and Sam just nodded hurried. “Yes, I do, you know I do, it makes me all warm and fuzzy so please get your hand off me.”

“I swear I’ll stab you with my fork,” Sam managed to tag on and Dean just laughed, giving Sam a squeeze through his panties before taking his hand away.

“Never knew you liked that stuff, you little kink.”

 Sam didn’t dignify that with a reply.

 

They spent the day driving, down to the Roadhouse that Ellen and Bobby managed together. Ellen met them as they got out and embraced Sam in a warm hug, she’d always been motherly toward them and Sam returned the affection freely.

“Did dad call you?” Dean asked wearily.

“You bet your ass he did,” she snapped back but still gave Dean his own hug. “I told him this was coming, warned him for years,” she grumbled as she looked between the two of them.

“You did?” Sam asked, curious even as he fought the urge to shrink away, to be ashamed. Dean’s fingers entwined with his own and the held hands tightly.

“Sammy sweetie, you’ve been raised by your brother, looked after and loved without even knowing anyone else. How could you possibly make a choice beyond him if you didn’t know anyone else?” Ellen huffed out and led them into the Roadhouse; Dean didn’t let go of his hand as they entered the bar full of hunters.

“John figured he could do it the old way, make you meet a bunch of people and pick one in a month’s time but Omega’s need more then that to form lasting bonds, to pick someone who would be good for them. I just knew he was asking for trouble, more so with Dean prowling around you a growling at anyone who gave a second glance,” she fixed Dean with a look and he didn’t flinch away, just met it with his back straight.

“Get off it, you’re freaking them out,” Bobby announced as he came up to them. “You’re a damn idjit Dean Winchester,” he added and then gave Sam a softer look. “But no one here is even mildly surprised, this has been in the works for years.”

“I didn’t know,” Sam offered up and both the hunters fixed Dean with a dark look. “Please don’t pick on him,” he added, voice meek but still trying to stand up for his brother. Bobby gave a scoff but stopped glaring, accepting a hug from Sam. “Dad was hard on him,” Sam whispered in the man’s ear before he pulled away and with a sigh Bobby offered a hand out to Dean. They shook and Bobby fixed him with another look but this one was far less mean.

“Come on then, lets get your crap from the car, have you been looking after her?”

Dean glanced at Sam but he motioned for him to go, Ellen still right beside him and giving Dean a sharp look.

“Get to it boy, no ones gonna mess with your Omega,” she instructed and Dean went then.

“I’m sorry if we shouldn’t have come,” Sam started as soon as Dean was out of earshot. “But Dean really needs family right now, with father reacting how he did.”

“Just Dean?”

“I wasn’t as close to him as Dean was,” he admitted honestly and Ellen gave him a long look.

“Explain it to me, from the start.”

Sam did so.

Ellen maneuvered them to the back kitchen and before Sam knew it he was dicing up vegetables for stew. He’d learned to love cooking here, when he and his brother would get dropped off for weeks on end. Sam would sit in a stool beside the counter and watch Ellen cook, sometimes do simple things like peeling corn or shelling peas for her. Dean and Jo would be out running wild while Sam was happy to watch Ellen work, even though John had brought him here because of Jo.

“How’s Jo?”

“She’s good,” Ellen said with a guarded face before giving a heaving sigh and frowning at her cutting board. “They’re both fine, still not coming around as much as I’d like but they do check in, Rufus makes sure.”

“Did you see that one coming?”

“Watch it boy,” Ellen warned with no heat and Sam just shrugged.

“I used to notice the way she always looked at Dean. They one night they came back from somewhere and neither would look at each other. Dean said later that he’d had to let her down. I never understood why he would but I guess I do now,” Sam said with a shrug and tiny smile. “But anyway, after that Jo looked lost when I saw her, only a few years from coming of age and with no one in her gaze. Then one day the look was gone, she was back to her old self again…I noticed she was always the happiest when Rufus was around.”

“The old bastard, there were so many younger hunters around her, so many better choices.”

“But he was the best, old enough to be wise, to keep her from hurting herself, Jo always was…wild.”

“Crazy more like, head first into trouble and unwilling to be anything remotely like a Omega,” Ellen corrected with a fond huff.

“She’ll come around, let her be wild and figure herself out, no matter what at least you know Rufus will look out for her, won’t just dump her on the side of the road someday.”

“…You always were too smart for your age, what schooling are you doing now?”

“Just general university studies, I’m thinking of nursing since medical knowledge is precious among hunters,” Sam explained, letting the conversation move to more neutral grounds.

“No plans to get out of this life?”

“I’d like to tone it down a little, have Dean go on les hunts but I know it’s his life. He’s always been a hunter and asking him to change would be selfish.”

“It’s not an easy life though, being the one waiting at home,” Ellen said with a kind look at Sam.

“How would you know?” He replied lightly, knowing full well Ellen hunted as much as Bobby.

“Smart ass.”

 

Dean came and found him eventually, looking lighter finally as he took the first bowl of stew and found them a table in the main room.

“Not here a hour and she’s got you cooking,” he laughed and Sam just shrugged, he liked helping out in the kitchen, earning them their keep.

“What did Bobby say?”

“Responsibilities speech,” Dean said lightly but Sam knew it was more, his brother looked relaxed for the first time since before their father had found out.

“Ellen said we could stay for awhile, I think she misses having someone around that isn’t getting ready to leave,” he told Dean and got a nod. Dean ate for a bit and Sam didn’t rush him, sipping his drink as he watched hunters start to fill the bar, booking rooms and ordering meals. A few looked beat up but no one was hospital worthy yet, hunters could be so stupidly stubborn.

“It’s probably a good idea, for a few months I think. Gives dad time to cool off and for us to figure out what were doing,” Dean finally offered and Sam gave a little nod, they both knew it was a generous offer.

“I told Ellen you could probably go on hunts with Bobby, she’s been pretty worried since Rufus…y’know.”

“Ran off with their Omega daughter?”

“Pretty much.”

“She keeps in touch, calls me once a month and lets me know what happening,” Dean mentioned and Sam blinked. “You should tell Ellen, she’d like that Jo is still around in the hunting community.”

“She’s doing fine, Rufus isn’t going easy on her but he ain’t putting her in danger or anything, he’s got good connections and he’s been making sure Jo stays safe and learns the ropes before jumping into fights. I heard he’s been making her into a pretty tough hunter, they usually team up with others to be on the safe side so I imagine a lot of these hunter actually have seen and worked with Jo but don’t want to piss her or Ellen and Bobby off so their keeping quiet.”     

“Is that so?” Ellen asked, voice dry as dust while Dean whirled around to face her.

“Hey! ...Uh when did you?”

“Long enough, now tell me everything you know about my kid,” she commanded and Sam slipped off to take over kitchen orders for her. 

 

“You knew she was there,” Dean grumbled when he came looked for Sam, Ellen moving on to start integrating every hunter in the place.

“She’s a mom, I’m not going to make it harder on her then it has to be,” Sam replied with a shrug but stood on his toes to press a quick kiss on Dean’s cheek.

“Thank you for telling her, I know Jo likes her privacy but I can imagine it’s slowly driving Ellen and Bobby insane.”

Dean gave a nod and then ducked his head to kiss Sam again, slower and deeper.

“We’re in the kitchen,” Sam warned, backing off but Dean followed, pressing Sam into the counter while he faced Dean, looking up at his brother who had a devious smile on.

“You got hard in that diner.”

“S-shut up,” Sam felt his ears burn as he looked away, trying to slip away from his brother. The kitchen was adjacent to the main room and there were a large set of double doors with big round windows in them. Sam could hear people chatting away in the next room, Bobby maintaining the bar on the other side of the wall.

“Dean,” Sam hissed as his brother kissed his neck and cupped his ass, lifting Sam suddenly to sit him on the edge. “Stop it, we’ll get caught!”

“You like the idea of it don’t you? People seeing you like that, watching but knowing they can’t touch, cause you’re mine.”

“Think that might b-be you,” he tried to say but stuttered when Dean’s hand slid up his thighs, over his stockings and up to the lacy edges of his panties. Dean cupped his half hard member and gave it a squeeze before sliding lower, rubbing at the wet spot forming.

“Wet already?” Dean teased, finger pressing on the material of Sam’s panties. Despite his embarrassment Sam’s legs spread wider, his edged to the end of the counter and gave Dean more room to work. His brother gave him a wet dirty kiss before dropping to his knees abruptly.

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam hissed out, looking at the door with worry before returning his gaze back to his brother. Dean just grinned and gave Sam a kiss on the thigh before he nudged his face closer and pressed a wet smack to Sam’s panties. His tongue rubbed over Sam’s hole though the underwear. Nipping lightly as he licked over and over, sucking the taste from the material.

Sam clamped a hand over his mouth to smoother any improper sounds, his eyes locked on the door as Dean lapped and licked him until his thighs were trembling.

“Think you can do it? Just like this?” Dean challenged, eyes on Sam’s face as he pressed his tongue in and lapped, rubbing over Sam’s hole again and again, the barely there pressure and the smooth slide of his soaked panties making him whimper.

Dean pulled Sam from the edge, made him stand on shaky legs before turning him so he faced the counter and his ass was level with Dean’s head. He expected the bite but still jumped. Dean cupped either cheek and gave a squeeze, fingers kneading as he tucked the edge of Sam’s dress into his panties to keep it up. That way Dean could fondle his ass with both hands and pull his cheeks apart to press his tongue over Sam’s hole again. Sam gripped the counter edge in a white-knuckle grip with one hand and smacked his hand over his mouth again as a breathless sound left his lips. Dean’s tongue was lapping again, pulling the material of his panties from Sam’s skin and then pressing it again. Sam could feel the pulse in his cock, the ache building as he focused on the feeling, the warmth of Dean’s mouth and his fingers on Sam’s ass. Sam could hear people talking, only a few feet away from him. It felt dangerous and exhilarating, the idea of being caught, of someone seeing what they were doing. With a shiver he felt his legs give out as he came. Sam doubled over the counter, gasping as Dean’s hand cupped him again, finding the smears of white and then Dean was standing, pressing sticky fingers to Sam’s lips, coating them in a glaze before pressing and Sam opened his mouth obediently, sucking them clean. He laid there quietly, only half worried about the voices outside as Dean fumbled to get his jeans undone.     

“Dean Winchester! Get your pants back on and your paws away from my cook!” Ellen hollered and Sam shot up, his head smacking Dean’s chin as they both fumbled, Sam shoving his dress down while Dean got his jeans done back up. Ellen stood there the whole time, hand on her hip and a few people peering in from the main hall, laughing.

“We were-”

“Don’t bullshit me,” Ellen cut Sam off, mostly glaring at Dean.

“You keep it in your pants while Sam’s trying to get work done!”

“Why am I the only one in trouble?”

“Because Sam is a sweetheart and pure as a angel, you’re the one who humps anything you can get your hands on! Move!” Ellen pointed to the door and Dean obeyed, meeting a room full of laughter and teasing as he walked out.

“Har, har, laugh it up you schmucks,” he shouted back, his voice embarrassed but not mortified or anything.

 

Sam hid in the kitchen, cooking the meals ordered and staying busy. Every time Dean tried to come into the back people shouted for Ellen, laughing as she dragged him back out every time. It was silly and Sam laughed as Dean was marched out the third time, even Ellen amused and exasperated.

The night wore on and once the orders stopped coming Sam cleaned up and ventured out into the main room. It was mostly empty by now but there were a handful of people still. Bobby had gone to bed already and Ellen was tucked away in the office talking to Jo on the phone. A few hunters gave Sam a smirk but no one said anything inappropriate as he made his way to the pool tables. Dean was at the end of a game, two men watching him play and a third one eyeing the pile of money on the side forlornly. Sam had no sympathy for the man, among the hunters it was common knowledge Dean was a pro and usual earned his money via gambling. It wasn’t the best work but sometimes Dean couldn’t find work at auto shops and hunting only paid if you bagged official cases and had proof.

Dean winked at Sam and finished his game up quickly, winning as the other man grumbled but took it in good nature.

“Done for the night?” Dean asked and Sam shook his head, picking up a pool cue and lifting a brow. Dean grinned and motioned to his pile of money.

“You’ve got nothing to bet,” he teased and Sam rolled his eyes.

“There must be something you want,” Sam answered with a smile, feeling shy with the other hunters there but trying to ignore it. Dean gave him a grin right away and Sam expected something dirty to come from Dean’s mouth. He always liked playing pool with people and betting on sexual things, usually winning or losing based on what he wanted. Sam had seen it happen before, he knew Dean liked making a game of it and then following someone upstairs to the bedroom for the pay up. Sam had always been a tiny bit jealous of the way his brother would focus so intently on his partners, giving them his smirks. Now he just felt possessive, Dean was his now and it was his turn to play.

“If you win you get the money for whatever you want, if I win you have to finish what we started,” Dean leered and a hunter laughed. Sam rolled his eyes and lifted a brow because obviously they would. “I mean down here, right now,” Dean added and Sam froze up, the hunters watching him now.

Dean waited, watching Sam and reading through his nervousness, he’d always been able to tell when Sam was nervous because he didn’t want to do it or because he thought he shouldn’t want too.

Embarrassed, Sam gave a little nod and then Dean set the table. When Sam broke he sank three solids.

“Shit, looks like your not going to breeze through this one,” someone commented and Dean shrugged.

“Sammy’s always been a pro at this but I’ve got more practical experience,” he said easily, lining up a shot.

“I dunno, I think research can match up against experience,” Sam replied and his ears burned when Dean gave him a dirty look, making him realize the double meaning.

“We’ll see,” Dean teased and watched as Sam took another shot, eyes on edge of Sam’s skirt as he bent rather then the table.

The game wasn’t a quick one. While Sam had planned to play for fun it quickly turned into something else, he’d always been bad for rising to a challenge. The few hunters left awake where all watching now, the Roadhouse closed for the night so only those staying in the rooms were left. Ellen had watched for little while before heading up to bed, cutting off the alcohol flow. Dean had been drinking and Sam had one but filled the bottle with water after, he was a lightweight and he knew it. Of course Dean could handle his own and the beers didn’t give Sam the upper hand at all.

He had the winning shot though, it would be tricky but Sam knew he could do it. He eyed the table up and walked around. When he bend to line up the shot Dean stood beside him, waiting until Sam was in motion before running the end of his cue up Sam’s skirt and up the inside of his thigh. Jerking unexpectedly Sam messed up the shot and turned to glare at Dean.

“Not fair!”

“Life’s like that,” Dean agreed and took his own shot quickly, sinking and winning the game. Sam grabbed the money from the edge and stuffed it in his dress pocket, lifting his chin and daring Dean to argue. But his brother just smirked and took Sam’s pool cue, putting them both away. Most of the men left after but a few who knew the bet lingered. Four men, none of them Sam knew waited expectantly as Dean pulled out a chair and sat down, looking up at Sam.

“You can back out if you wanna,” came the light teasing and Sam gave his brother a dark look. They both knew that the men watching expected that, from what they knew Sam was a proper, innocent little Omega. Some of them might not even know Sam was a male under his dress.

With a meek glance at the a strangers watching Sam went over to Dean, straddling Dean’s waist as he sat down in his lap. The laugher fell silent and Sam’s face burned but he didn’t look at the men, just down at Dean. He put his hands on his brother’s shoulders and felt Dean’s hands on his hip.    

“Say it if you need to stop,” Dean whispered in his ear before pressing a kiss there, nipping at Sam’s ear lob as his hands dropped to squeeze Sam’s ass. Dean pulled back and kissed Sam, easy and slow as his fingers rubbed Sam’s thighs, sliding lower until they went under the material of his skirt.

Dean’s tongue rubbed at Sam’s lip and he opened up, letting his brother French kiss him and grope his ass in front of people.

“You my good girl?” He asked, watching Sam’s face burn as he nodded. They kissed again, deeper as Dean led Sam’s hand to the front of his jeans. Breaking the kiss Sam buried his face in Dean’s neck and trembled. It felt too far, people right there watching but Dean didn’t push and after a moment Sam’s fingers unbuttoned and pulled down the fly of his brother’s pants. He took Dean out and gave him a few strokes. They were pressed close and that hid most of what he was doing. Sam briefly entertained getting on his knees and sucking his brother off but the quickly dismissed the idea, too shy for that. At least this way the other men would barely see anything.

Sam nudged himself closer, lifted his hips meaningfully and Dean caught up at once, squeezing his ass and tugging Sam’s panties to one side as Sam lined them up. He was wet, soaked really and Dean pushed in without trouble.

Sam swallowed a whimper and then sank down, slowly settling back in Dean’s lap as his skirt hid what they were doing.

Dean looked completely at ease, unashamed as he peered up at Sam, watching him fluster but press on, sitting down all the way. Dean’s hands rubbed his back side, one hand coming up to cup the back of Sam’s neck and tug him down for another kiss. It was wet, tongues sliding against each other and Sam made a sound when Dean lightly thrust up. He took Sam’s own hands from his shoulders and put them back on his knees, making Sam lean back a little. The bunched skirt was hiding it but it was obvious what they were doing, Sam’s legs quivering as Dean led him, lifting Sam’s ass and then guiding him back down. After a few motions Sam picked it up, looking right at Dean and refusing to look anywhere else as he started to ride his brother’s lap.

The angle was different from the night before and Sam was a little surprised how such a little factor could make it feel so different. Still, he gripped at Dean’s knees and moved, sliding back and forth on his lap and chewing his lip. He wanted to cover his mouth when a moan slipped out but he needed to hold himself up. Dean leaned back in the chair, just watching Sam with a smirk as he fucked himself down on his brother’s cock.

“D-Dean,” Sam muttered, self-conscious as he moved closer, wrapped his arms around Dean’s neck again and shivered, feeling eyes on him. Dean made a reassuring sound and his hands cupped Sam’s ass moving him as he finally started thrusting up, pushing into Sam as his breath hitched and he tried to hide in the crook of Dean’s neck. The friction felt as amazing as the night before but Sam knew the extra tremble in his body had to do with the men watching. God, he was so dirty, a handful of months ago Sam had been so naïve to sex and now here he was bouncing on his brother’s dick while people watched them.

“Dean,” Sam gasped in warning and his brother moved harder, slammed up fast and hard as Sam whimpered though a climax. He felt the warmth spread in his panties, knew they were come soaked now. Dean’s motions slowed and he lifted his hands slowly up Sam’s back, dragging the skirt and flashing the men Sam’s ass and his cock buried in it.

When he lifted Sam off he went, watching his brother stand unashamed to be bared. He got Sam against the pool table, leaning him over it as he pushed the skirt up and slid back in. Sam gripped the edge and his had face in the crook of his arm as Dean started to fuck him. It was fast now, weight behind the shoving as Dean looked to get off. Sam whimpered, voice muffled as his brother held his hips and yanked him back into every motion. Dean would pull back until only the head was still inside and then slam Sam back as he thrust forward, a hard meeting that jerked Sam forward each time he did it.

“You a good girl?” Dean asked again, voice rough as he pumped away, hands tight on Sam’s middle. Sam nodded his head but Dean wasn’t satisfied, he pulled Sam flush and lifted him so he could hilt all the way, making Sam go up on his toes. 

“Say it, come one sweetheart tell these guys what you are.”

“G-good girl,” Sam whimpered, voice teary as he refused to look up at the men watching. “M’ a good girl.”

“My good girl?”

“ _Dean_ ,” Sam sobbed, embarrassed as his brother rode him hard now, hips slamming urgently, looking for release.

“Say it Sammy,”

“Y-your good g-girl,” he choked out and felt humiliated but he came again, body trembling as Dean came in him and he filled his panties with more come. Once the pleasure subsided he slumped against the pool table feeling like he’d run a marathon. Dean was still bend over him, panting for air and Sam could hear the wet sound of someone masturbating.

It was too much and he looked up at Dean, peering over his shoulder and his brother met his gaze and nodded. Without a word he yanked Sam’s skirt down to cover him and did his jeans up. Taking Sam’s hand he pressed a kiss to it and they went up to their room without acknowledging the men who had watched.

 

“Was it too much?” Dean asked once they were alone and Sam shrugged. “Near the end I was a little...embaressed.” he admitted and Dean nodded, not looking disappointed but instead gathered Sam up in a warm embrace and pressed a kiss to Sam's brow.

"Tell me if I go to far, don't ever hesitate."

"It wasn't too far, I... I l-liked it, it....I came really hard, knowing they were watching," Sam admitted, face flushed but he wanted Dean to know, that while it had been intense there was no doubt in Sam that he'd want to do it again. "I'm not afraid to go to the edge... not with you."

"Alright," Dean replied, voice quiet and fond as he gave Sam a squeeze and then stepped away.

“Let’s shower,” he offered and they went into the bathroom, the shower was tight but they would both managed to fit. Sam started to striped of his dress but stopped when Dean’s hands touched him. He stood still demurely as Dean helped him out of the dress and then undid his bra. He slipped it off, running his hands over Sam’s flat chest and rubbing over his nipple with his thumb.

“It’s too soon,” Sam whispered, knowing he wasn’t going to get used to coming so many times so fast. Dean just nodded and moved on, undoing Sam’s garter belt and kneeling so he could unroll each stocking. It felt sexual but subdued somehow, lingering touches that weren’t rushed and Sam felt embarrassed under the intensity of the moment. Dean just undressed him until he was only in his panties. Carding his fingers though his brother’s hair Sam watched him press a wet kiss to the material before pulled them down to reveal the sticky mess.

“Twice right?”

Sam just nodded, jolting a touch under the first wet touch. Dean licked and lapped unhurried or self-conscious as streaks of come rubbed on his chin. He gathered what he could and Sam was ready when he moved up. They met in a kiss and Sam was swallowing, sucking Dean’s tongue into his mouth and cleaning it.

“L-love you,” Sam muttered, realizing he hadn’t said it out loud yet and Dean just nodded, like it was common knowledge and it should be, it was obvious Sam thought.

“Me too,” Dean offered as he tugged Sam into the shower with him. He went happily, feeling blessed with how everything had turned out.

 

People talked.

About Sam wearing girls clothing, about how he picked his own brother. They still watched and whispered, muttered about how he was a sex addicted under an innocent mask. Some hunters stopped coming to the Roadhouse while other made a point to start coming, if not for Sam’s cooking then for the rumors about what they could get an eyeful of if they were lucky. Dean took it all in stride, he remained his usual protective, horny self and Sam wouldn’t have him any other way.  

They had planned to stay a few months at most but eight months in Ellen and Bobby offered them a modest suite that was attached the building. It had been made for Jo but she wasn’t using it even when she did visit. Omega’s among hunters weren’t common and Sam found a kinship with her, even if she was far more louder and aggressive then him, he still got along with her.

After some speculation they accepted the offer to stay and moved in, knowing it would be a long time thing. John Winchester didn’t come around the Roadhouse. Dean ran into him a few times during hunts with Bobby but their father remained cold to the idea of them. Bobby helped Dean deal with it, Sam offered comfort as much as he could but he knew Bobby was better at dealing with the John issue so he left him to it. Sam missed his father but he didn’t regret his choice for a second.

He cleaned their little home up, a light step as he wore a vibrator inside him, trying not to come and liking the challenge of it. He never managed to do it and to be honest he loved it when Dean got home and decided he needed to be ‘punished’. Their sex life was admittedly a little different, no one seemed to think Sam was capable of what he did and Dean usually got blamed if they got caught in the kitchen or people were talking about seeing them along the side of the Roadhouse in the alleyway. Sam kinda found it funny and played up the innocence a little.

“I think you might be a pervert,” Sam announced, watching Dean blink as he walked in the door, home after a hunt. He dropped his travel bag and shrugged unconcerned as he walked over and gave Sam a warm kiss in greeting.  

“I used to be classy,” he added and Dean kissed his neck, curling his arms around him as he pulled Sam’s back to his chest. “Then you corrupted me with your dirty kinks. We’ve been together two years and I’m as dirty as you are these days.”

“I used to watch that video all the time, the one I showed you the first time. Of the Omega boy getting pounded and coming untouched,” Dean admitted without shame and Sam thought it figured.

“And you love stockings and lingerie,” his brother just nodded in agreement, hands cupping Sam’s chest and feeling the bra he had on under his dress.

“And you have a crazy breeding kink.”

Dean huffed a laugh and dropped his hands to Sam’s stomach, just the barest of a bump present.

“I wouldn’t say that.”

“You paid a witch an obscene among of money so she would make the spell to let me get pregnant without the incest being an issue. You also made sure it wasn’t a one time thing and we’re not even going to talk about the _lactation_ thing, because I can read Latin Dean, I know what that spell did.” 

Dean froze like a kid caught in the cookie jar and he flashed his bright grin, hugging Sam tightly and pressing a kiss to his neck again.

“I love you my darling amazing Omega, love of my life?”

“You better.”

 


End file.
